Spiders
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: A couple of missing scenes from when the company was in Mirkwood and were attacked by the spiders.


AN: Here's a little story developing more of a couple missing scenes from when the Dwarves were in Mirkwood and were attacked by the spiders. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of The Hobbit or the movie.

"We're not lost. We keep heading east," Dwalin says to the company as they look around Mirkwood Forest. The spell on the forest has affected them and they are finding it hard to concentrate and make coherent thoughts.

"But which way is east? We've lost the sun," Oin asks, looking to the group. Thorin is standing off to the side looking around while Bilbo is studying a giant web on a nearby tree. The Dwarves all begin fighting over which way they believe is east. Bilbo notices a ray of light coming from between the trees' branches.

"The sun. We have to find the sun. Up there. We need to…" Bilbo mutters, his voice too quiet for anyone else to hear him. Thorin thinks he hears whispering around them and he looks around trying to pinpoint where it's coming from. The rest of the Dwarves are still arguing; they begin pushing and shoving each other when their argument gets a little more heated. Dori gets shoved and he runs into Kili, which Kili shoves him back in retaliation. Fili looks over in time to see Dori go after Kili and Nori moving to do the same. On instinct alone, Fili moves as fast as he can over to his brother, shoving Kili behind him just as Nori and Dori try to shove Kili. Fili shoves Dori and Nori back, trying to keep them away from Kili and Ori appears to help back his own brothers. Kili tries to move up next to Fili to shove Dori, Nori, and Ori, their voices growing louder.

"What? What's that?" Thorin asks, looking around, hearing the voices surrounding them again. Thorin turns and sees the shoving matches occurring and shouts at the Dwarves. "Enough! Quiet! All of you!"

The company instantly stops, their shouts coming to a dead silence and their attention focused solely on their king. Thorin glances around him and whispers harshly at his men.

"We are being watched."

The company immediately begins to look around them, trying to pick up anyone nearby that's not them. There is a sound of branches cracking and the whispers intensify. The company's eyes grow large as they grab anything that can be used as weapons. Fili grabs one of his swords and with his free hand he grabs Kili's coat, pulling him closer. Kili wants to shoot his brother a scowl but the eerie sounds emanating from the trees stops him and, instead, causes him to grab his brother's coat as well. Fili hears movement next to him and notices Kili unsheathing his own sword but doesn't move away and Fili silently thanks Mahal he doesn't.

Before either of the brothers can react a large body drops on top of them, sending them to the ground. They hear the rest of the company dropping and shouting but Fili and Kili don't look, focusing all of their attention on fighting whatever has attacked them. Fili turns onto his back and his eyes grow wide when he takes in the giant spider on top of him.

"Fili!" Fili's head whips around and he sees Kili trying to fight against his own spider but losing as the spider is wrapping him in a tight web.

"Kili!" Fili shouts but doesn't get anything else out due to a tight pressure quickly being put onto his own body. Fili looks down to see the spider making quick work of wrapping him in an identical web as his brother and before he knows it, Fili is covered and he is finding it hard to breathe. He tries to take in a deep breath but only manages a small one as he feels himself being dragged along the forest floor. He struggles against the web binding him but has no success in getting free and he finds his mind wandering to his brother, hoping that Kili is okay.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Kili struggles against the sticky web entrapping him as he is being dragged across the forest floor, hitting every root and rock around. He finds it hard to breath from the tightness of the web binding him and tries to control his breathing. He lets out a groan as he hits another particular large root and he begins to frantically squirm inside his cocoon. He closes his eyes and lets out a slow breath of air, his mind drifting to his brother; he hopes Fili is all right. His thoughts are interrupted when he feels the spiders' legs grabbing at him and pulling him up into the air. Kili tries to fight against it, a muffled, panic shout coming from his mouth. He mentally kicks himself thinking Thorin would be unimpressed by his weakness. No sooner has he thought this than the spider has disappeared again and Kili finds himself hanging in the air. He hears the rest of the company moving nearby and muffled grunts coming from them as well, but it doesn't last long as they also are finding it hard to breath.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Fili waits; that's all he can do considered he's hanging, most likely, from a tree trapped in a cocoon made of spider's web. He takes a breath, willing his lungs to expand further but they do only slightly. His ears perk up, trying to hear anything from his brother. The fear had set in when the spiders were pulling them up to hang them and Fili had heard the muffled shout of panic that sounded too much like his brother from right next to him. He was thankful for them being next to each other but other that the quick, shallow breaths he could hear from Kili's cocoon after that, Fili hasn't heard anything to tell him his brother is okay.

Suddenly, there is a commotion and Fili can make out hurried footsteps and the spiders crawling frantically around, their hissing and pained shouts piercing his ears. After a while, the noise dies down and Fili strains to hear anything that can tell him what had just happened. Footsteps; that's all he hears. Although, the footsteps are small ones and he believes they belong to their hobbit friend. Unexpectedly, whatever is holding Fili in the air is cut loose and he falls to the ground.

"Umph," Fili muffles out, squirming against the web holding him. Fili can hear the other Dwarves cursing and yelling as he maneuvers around to get his fingers inside the web cocoon and pull on it, ripping it open. Yanking the web off his face, Fili takes a deep breath and his head instantly swivels around to find his brother. He breathes a sigh a relief when he sees Kili ripping his own web cocoon off his face and taking in deep breaths. Kili's eyes promptly search the company, stopping when they land on his brother. Fili feels his heart stutter slightly when he sees the fear in his younger brothers eyes but he doesn't call attention to it because he can see Kili trying to shove it down and put on his strong façade. Fili offers Kili an assuring smile and climbs to his feet, pulling the web off him the rest of the way before going over and helping Kili get the rest of his web off as well.

"Where's Bilbo?" Bofur's voice asks and Fili and Kili look around, not seeing him anywhere.

"Bilbo!" some of the Dwarves begin to shout earnestly as they begin searching the spot they are in.

"I'm up here!" Bilbo shouts and the company looks up to see the hobbit sitting up in one of the trees with a satisfied smirk on his lips. The company barely hears him though due to a spider appearing directly in front of him and charging at him. Suddenly, more spiders appear and the company finds themselves under attack once again. Dwalin attacks the nearest spider to him and nearby, Thorin swings his sword at another spider before spinning and slicing the spider in the face. Thorin instantly begins running down a make-shift path, shouting for the company to follow after him. Fili grabs Kili and pulls him along as he runs after their uncle. The company doesn't get far, though, as spiders quickly begin to surround them. They halt in their steps and the spiders swiftly descend upon them, forcing the company to fight for their lives. A spider jumps down from a tree, knocking Bombur to the ground and pinning him there.

"Grab a leg!" shouts one of the Dwarves and each leg of the spider is grabbed by a member of the company. "Pull!"

The group yanks on the spiders legs, groaning at the strain but are rewarded when the legs of the spider rips off and the beast falls to the ground on top of Bombur unmoving. Dwalin dismembers the spider he is fighting and looks around, seeing a spider advancing on Thorin from behind.

"Thorin!" Dwalin shouts as Thorin kills the spider he is fighting. Thorin turns to look at Dwalin. "Get him!"

Thorin notices the spider advancing on him and he swiftly attacks it, stabbing it through the face. Meanwhile, across the way, Kili runs by a spider Nori is fighting and slices its legs on the one side. Kili continues to run to attack another spider when a spider behind him and grabs Kili with its legs. Kili fights against it, trying to get away but finds he is trapped. Kili's breath catches for a moment before he does the one thing he's always known to do.

"Fili!" Kili shouts as fear seeps into his voice. Fili hears his brother's voice shout for him, not mistaking the fear lacing throughout it and turns around to see a spider ahold of Kili.

"Kili!" Fili shouts as he instantly charges towards the spider, slicing it's legs off causing the spider to let go of Kili. Kili hastily turns around and stabs the spider in the face. Thorin and the company hurriedly continue down the make shift path. Thorin looks behind him and sees his nephews lagging behind.

"Come on, keep up!" Thorin shouts to Fili and Kili as well as the rest of the company. Fili and Kili swiftly follow after them, running down the path. Kili hears a sound behind him and he stops, turning around and searching the forest but not seeing anything. Further down the path, a spider jumps in front of Thorin and the rest of the company, halting them in their escape. Thorin, who is in the lead, immediately raises his sword, readying himself for a fight. There is a noise from up in the trees and the company looks up to see an Elf running and sliding through the trees, jumping and grabbing the web the spider used to descend in front of the company. The elf, Legolas, slides down the web and lands on the spider, stabbing it and ending its life. Legolas surfs off it and lands in front of the Dwarves, his bow and arrow drawn and ready to fire. The Dwarves instantly go raise their weapons in defensive mode but find they are surrounded by a group of Elves with their bows drawn on them as well.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure," Legolas says, glaring Thorin down as Thorin's sword has risen in defense.

"Help!" Kili's shout echoes through the woods, sending shivers down Fili's spine. Fili's eyes widen and he spins around, searching the woods behind him.

"Kili!" Fili shouts, taking a step forward. He had thought his brother was right behind him this whole time. Fili quickly begins moving towards where he has heard his brothers' shout but an Elf moves in front of him, his bow still pointing at him, his face void of emotion. Fili glares at him, his fists clenching as he wants to attack this Elf for daring to prevent him from helping his brother when he is in danger.

KILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILIKILIFILI

Not seeing anything in the forest around them, Kili turns back around to catch up to the company, seeing them further down the path than he'd like. Fili's back is to him but Kili sees the spider descend from the treetops and stop their momentum. There is another sound behind Kili and he swivels around, readying his sword but it's knocked from his hand by a spider practically on top of him. Kili's eyes grow wide just before the spider attacks him and then send him to the ground. Kili hits the forest floor hard, the wind knocked out of him. He doesn't have time to react before the spider grabs his foot and begins dragging him along the forest floor away from the company, and more importantly, his brother.

"Help!" Kili shouts as his hands instantly begin grabbing at the ground for anything to stop the spider from dragging him to Mahal knows where. Kili notices more spiders appearing around him and knows he's not getting out of this one on his own. Kili feels the panic set in and he begins looking around for his brother, knowing he'd be there to help him out of this; Fili's always there. Only this time Fili isn't and Kili feels the dread sink into his stomach. Unexpectedly, a female Elf runs into the spot Kili is, killing three of the spiders with her bow and knife. She turns and kills the spider pulling Kili with an arrow before turning around again and killing another spider with her knife. Kili rapidly gets to his feet, seeing another spider charging at him. Kili turns to the Elf, his eyes wide.

"Throw me your dagger! Quick!" Kili shouts, beckoning with his hand, his head swiveling between the Elf and the advancing spider.

"If you think I'm giving you a weapon, dwarf," the Elf, Tauriel, says, yanking her knife from the spider's face in front of her and turning around, "You're mistaken."

Tauriel throws the dagger at the advancing spider, killing it as it falls to the ground. Kili looks at the spider in amazement and then turns to look at Tauriel. Tauriel's bow is already drawn and aimed at him and Kili freezes, staring at the weapon pointing at him.

"Walk dwarf," Tauriel orders as she nods her head towards where the rest of the company is. Kili stares at her a moment longer and then turns and begins walking to the company. As he approaches the company, the first thing he notices is they are surrounded by a large group of Elves, all of their bows drawn and aimed at them. The next thing he notices is his brother staring down an Elf in front of him, completely disregarding the arrow pointing at him.

Fili hears movement behind the Elf in front of him and shifts his eyes behind the Elf, his eyes widening in relief when he sees his brother unharmed approaching him. Fili quickly moves to meet Kili but the Elf grunts, grabbing Fili's arm and yanking him back within the group. Fili glares at the Elf and wrenches his arm out of the Elf's grasp. Kili quickly moves over to his brother and rests a hand on Fili's shoulder, trying to calm him down, his eyes glancing heatedly at the Elf before turning them back to Fili. Fili turns his attention to Kili when he feels his brother rest his hand on his shoulder. Fili scrutinizes Kili, hastily making sure his brother is okay even as the Elves begin to grab and pull at his weapons. Kili offers Fili a smile and Fili can't help but return it, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth. They might be in trouble with the Elves but at least Fili knows his brother is okay.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Thanks for reading! Love hearing from everyone! Also, I'm thinking about adding more to this story; kind of like an alternate ending, like what if Kili wasn't saved by Tauriel. Would you rather me just do it in a second chapter for this or would you rather I do a completely different story for it? Let me know!


End file.
